Access to wireless resources and service through a base station is typically dictated by attachment procedures. Such procedures are generally effective in public networks in which access to base stations and wireless resources supplied there from is public or semi-public. However, for base stations, such as indoor-base stations, intended to provide wireless coverage to a limited number of devices, attachment procedures are supplemented with regulation protocols that include various credential-based access protocols; for example, password-protected logins are required to gain access to wireless resources and service. Such regulation protocols commonly entail configuration that requires human intervention, e.g., an administrator of a set of indoor-based base stations establishes credentials for a mobile device that is authorized to consume wireless service through the set of base stations. Such configuration generally demands additional human intervention to implement updates to access allowed to the mobile device. As wireless communications becomes pervasive, larger number of devices are utilized in larger and more complex networks of base stations and associated wireless environments. Thus management of access to wireless service based on manual configuration becomes less efficient and substantially unable to adjust to rapidly changing wireless environments with varying degrees of access rights and consumed wireless services.